


Crunch. Snap. Crack.

by im_gonna_regret_this



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ITS WILD, gavin punches a fucking wall, he scares connor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_gonna_regret_this/pseuds/im_gonna_regret_this
Summary: gavin is a very angry person. some things just tend to set him off.like fowler forcing him to work an impossible case with an even more impossible android.





	Crunch. Snap. Crack.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super incomplete but i wanted to post it so i could feel like i actually did Something  
> im planning/writing two multi-chapter dbh fics right now and as much as i want to flesh this fic out more, maybe add some more chapters and turn it into a whole Thing, i dont wanna put too much on my plate because i know i wont be able to finish it all  
> with that being said, enjoy the fic! i had a lot of fun writing gavin fucking up his hand because he's dumb and angry!

gavin can feel himself about to lose it. his hands twitch and curl into fists, and suddenly, he feels the impulse to punch something. _anything_.

he turns to the side and looks up at connor. no, not connor, _never_  connor. he would never, should never, and could never. grey eyes look past the android, who was still staring at him with a mix of confusion and slight worry, and he sees a expanse of pale blue concrete behind him.

"hey," gavin begins, a bit strained as he tries to keep his cool. the muscles in his hand tighten and flex as his fist curls and uncurls. "move over to the left a bit?"

connor looks a bit confused and the LED on the side of his head, which had been yellow since they'd stopped in the hallway, spins a bit faster than it had been before, but he complies anyway, taking a big step to the left. gavin takes in a breath and lets his whole body shake, simultaneously getting ready to lash out and trying to shake off some of the white hot rage he had let his previous feelings morph into. the second thing doesn't go very well. the first works wonders, and all he can hear is blood.

it seems to happen in slow motion as gavin draws back his right fist, clenching tight enough to turn his knuckles white and show the definition of the bones and tendons underneath his pale skin, but all of a sudden everything's happening too fast, and his balled up fist collides with the wall before he can even realize.

the pain is immediate and horrible, and there's a loud, revolting crunch that sounds through the surrounding area.

"gavin!" connor shouts suddenly, and there's a hint of fear in his voice.

the detective has to force himself not to cry out, and instead he holds his breath, screaming inside his head, before he sucks air through his teeth sharply, and forces it back out of his nose, because he knows that if he lets the breath out through his mouth, he'll yell. his body shudders again, but this time its involuntary as spikes of raw hurt race through his veins and crack up through the bones in his hand and arm.

speaking of cracks, it seems as though some of the skin covering where his knuckle bones jut out the most had split open, making gavin bleed. he looks up, and the same red covering the outside of his hand and threatening to drip onto the floor had also splattered onto the wall, staining that clean, pale blue.

there's another kind of pain, but this one is more of a dull ache settling across his skin and bones, instead of the sharp stinging waves that come from exposing things to air that really _shouldn't_  be exposed. gavin looks down at his hand, and he realizes that it must be the ugly bruises starting to form, painting his skin, the parts that are still intact, with blotches of pink and red. a wave of heat overtakes the muscle as more blood rushes toward the place of impact and pours out of his open wounds, and there's another wave of that sharp, stinging pain that courses through his arm to accompany it. he grips his wrist with his left hand, and he doesn't know if it's a good idea, but it helps him feel a bit more grounded.

it's a good thing gavin's left handed, because there was no way in hell he'd be able to use his right for the next two weeks, at _least_.

"detective reed, are you alright?" connor says, a bit louder than necessary. he sounds very alarmed. gavin looks to him, and it turns out the same red on the wall and dripping onto the linoleum is also coloring the android's LED. the good news, at least to gavin, is that it's no longer spinning. the bad news is that the detective doesn't think it's supposed to be flashing like that. its actually kind of worrying. like the way connor is looking at him; that kind of worry.

a spike of pain spreads across his metacarpals, climbing up his radius and ulna, and gavin lets out a small hiss. connor looks like he wants to take him to the hospital- which he should probably go to, anyways- and yeah, gavin needs to distract him or change the topic or _something_  before the conversation goes from "we need to fake date for a case" and turns into "holy fuck i think you broke your hand".

"hoo boy," he huffs, as if he'd just sat down a heavy box and was feeling relieved to no longer be carrying the weight, and _hadn't_ just punched a wall. "alright, lets go."

"but, detective-" connor begins, just and worried and scared as before as he looks from gavin's face to his fucked up hand.

"you're driving," the owner of said fucked up hand interrupts, reaching into his pocket with his other, non-fucked up hand to grab his keys, before tossing them at the panicked android.

"now lets get a move on. i aint got all day."

and it was true, wasn't it? he really _didn't_  have all day, because he could only pretend to be okay for so long before he broke down or lost enough blood to warrant passing out, and he definitely wasn't going to let connor be around when he made his way to the hospital and explained to a doctor how he had managed to fuck up his hand.

this case was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
